El mal Karma
by SoulLinker
Summary: *10pairings para Lambo, además se une al Gekokujou*. El Guardián del Rayo podía jurar que alguien allá arriba le odiada bastante, además de odiarse a sí mismo por romper su promesa de nunca más volver a pisar esa residencia de locos.


**Disclaimer**: El anime/manga Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, todos sus personajes y contenido pertenecen a Akira Amano.

**Para**: La comunidad de livejournal 10pairings.  
**Pairing**: TYL!Lambo/TYL!Belphegor, principalmente.  
**Advertencias**: Yaoi, uso de malas palabras. OoC (;_;U). Ubicado (por obvias razones, duh) en Ten Years Later, pero antes de que estallase el conflicto de la Saga del Futuro.

* * *

Por tercera vez en menos de diez segundos, Lambo se arrepintió desde el alma el haber ido a parar allí. Curiosamente, se había prometido tiempo atrás dejar de caer en las súplicas que le hacía su jefe con la excusa de ser _"el único que puede hacer esa encomienda"_. En realidad él sabía que aquello era una versión linda del mensaje _"A ti no se te lanzaran a matarte tan fácilmente"_. Sí, claro...

¡¿Entonces por qué demonios nada más al verlo Belphegor se le lanzó a la yugular? Y _aún_ no en el mal sentido de la palabra, por poco sus navajas se convierten en un nuevo decorativo en su cuello.

Luego, olvidando su verdadero motivo de su presencia en la mansión Varia, se preocupó de arrancar de la carrera asesina que el Príncipe idiota le daba con enferma cizaña.

Repasó mentalmente sus pecados a lo largo de su corta vida. Bien, debía aceptar que cuando era niño hizo muchas maldades, en especial luego de conocer a su actual Familia... como lanzar por el inodoro las calcetas de Tsuna, o enterrarle sus tareas de matemáticas en el patio. ¡Pero eran travesuras inocentes!

...Aunque tenía que admitir acerca de la nada inocente broma a Gokudera, cuando él tenía ya 10 años, emborracharlo y encerrarlo en el armario del Jefe. ¡También tenía derecho a divertirse siendo el más pequeño!

Y yéndose en sus recuerdos, por poco se tropieza con una mesa baja, haciéndolo perder equilibrio y velocidad.

— Shishishi, ya te tengo, niño vaca.

Con los cabellos erizados del pánico, se lanzó estrepitosamente hacia una puerta contigua del destrozado salón. Ay... cuando Xanxus viera eso, mejor arrancar.

Rezándole a una deidad de dudosa categoría que le salvase su joven trasero, esquivó por millonésima vez los cuchillos, aunque no se esperaba que el mismo Belphegor se le lanzara a su espalda, dejándolo besando el suelo y con sus brazos en una dolorosa llave.

Y, quizá gracias a sus rezos, la puerta de abrió en su totalidad.

— ¡VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! ¡¿Pero qué se supone que andas haciendo, tarado? — exclamó furibundo, pues nada más hace unos días debieron mandar a reparar las estancias justamente por los juegos del estúpido Príncipe y la Rana molesta. — ¡¿Y tú qué demonios estás haciendo acá? — recién se percataba de la presencia de Lambo, ignorando olímpicamente la mueca de dolor que traía este.

— T-Traigo un mensaje de Tsuna. P-Por la reunión anual con los Varia.

— Ah. Era eso... ¡Tú, quítate de ahí! — sin nada de cuidado, Squalo le propinó una patada al rubio, dejando libre al guardián del Rayo, quien se levantó rápidamente para dejar el sobre de carta sobre un mueble cercano (y entero) para salir huyendo de ahí. Claramente no lo escucharían (aunque ni ganas tenía de hablar con esa bola de dementes) si estaban metidos en una nueva pelea entre ellos.

Se juró jamás volver a ese lugar.

~o~.

_Tres meses más tarde._

Realmente, allá arriba alguien le odiaba.

Con desgana, golpeó civilizadamente la puerta de la imponente Mansión. Esperando en cualquier momento el comienzo del caos y las carreras para salvar su vida. Mayor fue su sorpresa al observar como la enorme entrada se abría sola. Así, _normal_. Sin explosiones ni con efectos apocalípticos.

Entró lentamente a las estancias, recorriendo los pasillos que conocía, aprovechando la oportunidad de colarse en el primer estudio cercano y entregar la carta de suma urgencia enviada por Tsuna.

— Vooo~ooi. ¿Qué mierda quieres ahora?

Más parecido a un gato asustadizo que a una vaca, Lambo encaró al Capitán de los Varia, notando la palidez del mismo, con ojeras y la mirada desenfocada. Aunque esos síntomas opacaron terriblemente al potente olor a ron que el mayor traía consigo.

— ¡Estás borracho!

Lambo estaba horrorizado, de todas las ocasiones que había logrado salir con vida de aquel manicomio eran gracias a las innumerables intervenciones de Squalo hacia su persona, a igual como siempre que lo hacía con Fran.

Con las manos temblorosas le entregó el sobre sellado con la Llama de la Última Voluntad, y como siempre, ni esperó a escuchar una palabra del Capitán antes de salir corriendo hacia la entrada principal.

Casi comienza a rezar para salir vivo y con cada una de sus partes pegadas a su cuerpo, cuando una conocida y particular risa le alcanzó, a igual que los tres cuchillos de plata que se incrustaron en la madera cercana a su cabeza.

— Shishishi. Te estaba esperando.— Bel parecía saborear el momento.

— ¿No puedo simplemente irme? Ya entregué mi encomienda.

El rubio simuló pensarlo unos segundos antes de sonreír enormemente. — No.

Lambo levantó sus manos delante de sí en señal de calma. — Hey, que no te he hecho nada. ¿Por qué me persigues así?

En respuesta el mayor se acercó con cual lentitud de un predador, acorralándolo entre un recoveco y su cuerpo. Notó con placer como el cuerpo del moreno se sacudía levemente, temblando.— Eres alguien interesante, niño vaca.

En ese minuto el joven tenía prácticamente cavada su tumba, según él. Hasta que sintió una esencia conocida proveniente de su captor.

— ¡Estuviste bebiendo! — exclamó, su cerebro no tardó en atar cabos, y le miró acusadoramente.— ¡Tú lo emborrachaste!— apuntó hacia donde se suponía que debía estar Squalo.

— Punto. Pero yo tengo más aguante que ese estúpido Capitán. Ya sabía que venías, eso debería jugarme a favor, shishishi.

— Eres un Príncipe desgracia-dfhgh.

La mitad del insulto se lo tuvo que tragar, literalmente, al sentir la sorpresiva invasión a sus labios, aunque... quién iba a decir que ese rubio enfermo sabía besar tan condenadamente bien. Se bofeteó mentalmente, intentando sacudirse ¡Pero aquello era poco ético, anti-mora-

Todo pensamiento coherente, y dándole un soberano aplaste a su conciencia, se fue al mismísmo demonio dentro del mismo segundo en el que las manos de Bel tomaban partido por camisa y pantalones. Correspondió el beso con el mismo ímpetu del mayor, enredando sus dedos en la corta melena rubia y enredando sus piernas con el par contrario.

Bel sonrió para sus adentros, porque siempre podía alegar al resto estar borracho cuando encontrasen al jovencito en su cama.

* * *

¿Comments? :DU *le caen cocos*.


End file.
